Assassin's Creed: New Start
by SpokenSpark
Summary: Changing the whole and actual story of Assassin's Creed, It is a story of Nick Roberts, That his life was changed in a couple of days, In an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1 - The Taxi

**Asssassin's Creed: New Start, Chapter 1**

It's been along time since the ancient battles of Assassins versus Templars, And most of us forgot about it, But right now, It returns, We follow a tale of a man called "Nick Roberts", He is an ordinary person, In the eyes of the people.

Black Eyes, Black hair, Usually wears green shirt, and Jeans, 22 years old.

"Hurry up finding the sauce, Mike!" Nick shouts, In anger, "We are late enough!".

He hears directly, "I can't find it!", Nick couldn't wait so he asked someone about the location of the sauce, He asked the shopkeeper in fake-peace, "Where is the sauce?"

The shopkeeper answers, "It's over there" pointing at the shelf, Nick thanked the shopkeeper with a smile and takes the sauce, He went to the shopkeeper to give him the money, In a happy face, And then Nick and Mike ran out of the door because of their hurry, "Could you slow down?" Mike said, "Not a chance.." Nick answered while they are running, "Hey look, Finally a Taxi" Mike said, The taxi wasn't occupied, So Mike and Nick stopped running and Mike couldn't resist saying "Taxi!" in a normal face look, The taxi stops for Mike and Nick, Then Mike and Nick slowly opened the back car doors and entered the taxi, "Where to?" The taxi driver asked both of Mike and Nick, "To Downtown, Hurry!" Nick answered the taxi driver while having an angry face look, Nick noticed that the Taxi is going the wrong direction from the beginning of the ride, "What's going on? That's not the right direction!", "Calm down bro, He's a taxi driver, He knows where he's going, I think", "Alright, I will calm down", "So why do you want the Sauce?" Mike asks curiously, "I will meet my cousin downtown, I am supposed to eat at her's, And she makes the best pizza, She asked me to bring Sauce because she needed it..", Nick answered, Then he stopped talking for a moment and then continued saying "And we are late enough...", Nick looked around to find a very strange abandoned house, "I know this place, And it is not downtown!", Nick whispers to Mike in fear, "Where did that guy take us? Get out of this car, We can go on our own." Mike whispered back, Mike slowly tried to reach the car door handle, After he reached it, He tried to open it in silence, The door wasn't opening out, "Come on, Come on", "Don't try, I locked the doors, I am not letting you stay alive so you do this", The taxi driver said.

"What do you want? Why did you lock us in here?" Nick asked in curious, "I want nothing but just to make sure you won't continue the quest..", "What quest?" Mike asked the Taxi driver, "Not of your business, It is Nick's business", The taxi driver answered Mike, Nick repeatedly tried to open the car door in anger and in a very hard way, "You won't get out of here alive, I locked your doors but I will survive" The taxi driver said and he continues talking saying "An Abandoned house will make no one doubt it is an old car left and destroyed years ago, Enjoy your explosion in 5 minutes", The taxi drivers reaches the car door handle and opens the door, And he gets out of his own Taxi and takes out the keys, Using RC Control, He locked the car and threw the keys away, And then he looked in the back window where Nick and Mike are locked in, While winking then he runs away, Leaving Mike and Nick in a 5-minutes set explosion, They look in the back to find the car driver talking to a mysterious guy that looks formal, "I didn't expect that I will die that way, Because of SAUCE.." Mike said, "Why me? I am just a normal dude here.. I am not something important, I work as a photographer for the paper, Is that something they want to take out? Something is not right..." Nick says in curiosity.

**This was the first chapter of "Assassin's Creed: New Start", Leave reviews, And have a good night, It is the first chapter, Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Assassin's Creed: New Start - Chapter 2: The Escape.**

After Nick and Mike were locked inside the Taxi, And the Taxi driver left the car, And escaped, Nick tried to open the door again but his fingers got stuck in the car door handle, His left hand fingers, He recognized that he had a car lock hacker, It was in his Left-Back pocket, He tried to reach it using his right hand but he failed, His hand wasn't tall enough to reach his pocket, "Hey, Mike, Can you reach my Left back pocket?", "Why?" Mike asked, "If you can reach it, Take out the plastic small device.", "Alright" Mike answered, Mike toke his right hand and putted it into his left back pocket to find a plastic circled item, "What is this for?" Mike asked, "It's a car door hacker, I use it in case if I got stuck in my own car, Happened before, Don't ask how, Too expensive, Now put it near the car door", Nick looked out the back-window to find an online green-blimping camera, "NO WAIT! Don't open the doors yet!", Nick warned Mike, "Why is that?", "A camera, Who is using it probably doesn't know we noticed, But let's be careful, Put the hacker in the right door", "Calm down, Alright, I'm on it", Mike placed the hacker in the right car door, "How long is this gonna take?" Mike asked, "Just be patient", "I CAN'T BE PATIENT, WE WASTED 10 MINUTES, WE HAVE 20 LEFT FOR THE BOMB TO BOOM US ALL!", Both of them heard a "Blimp" sound, "Door opened, Get out and I will find a way to get my fingers out of this.." Nick said to Mike, "Let me help you", Mike said, Mike reached his hand to the car door handle that Nick's fingers were stuck in and tried to pull the handle, "CAREFULLY, My fingers are literally burning!" Nick warned Mike, "Okay okay, I am doing my best", He tried to pull the handle, While he was pulling, "Pull out your hand, NOW!" Mike told Nick, Nick toke out his hand of the car-door handle, "Oh my hand, It is now a nice picture of colors.. Oh god", "Let's get outta here", Mike said, "Open the door carefully, Very carefully..." Nick warned Mike, Mike tried to reach the right car door handle slowly and he pulls it, And pulls out the door, He crouched while reaching out the car, So did Nick, "You will go that way", Pointing to the back road, "And I will go the opposite way, We must separate, Whoever is looking for me, Keep him for me, And you stay out of danger", "I hope I will see you soon, Nick", They hugged each other than Nick gone in the front way and Mike gone in the back way, Nick noticed that there was a roadblock in front of him, Cop people and people who are wearing formal and a red small cross on it, "What the.. Are these guys from the Church?" He said that in his mind, "Attack that man! All of you!", Nick heard the middle one who wears the red cross formal suit say so, "Oh no", Nick said, Nick saw an Alley way and he went to it, Followed by over 40 Cop and Formal people with guns, He ran through the alley to find a two directions, He chosen the right one and ran through it, Till the alleyway was finish, And he found a street road, He was terrified, And the 40 men were still following him, He continued running on the pavement, Till he found another pavement, That was filled with wet clothes in the way, Small houses drying them, 2 Men were tired while the rest of the 38 ran before him, They reached the end of the alleyway without finding a trace for Nick, Nick was hiding between the clothes facing a wall, Which the guards didn't notice, While he was walking in the opposite way, Other than the Alleyway end, "I wil go to Mike's, But this will make a danger to him, I must get out town", He found a bus accelerating in front of him, And he found a Bus stop, He waited there 10 minutes, Till the bus came, He went into it, He had to hide his face and sit in the back, And after 15 minutes, The bus suddenly stopped, "What's going on?" Nick wondered, "There is a roadblock in front of us!" Bus Speakers, "Oh crap" Nick said, He got out the bus and escaped between the cars and then went into the pavement to enter another alleyway, And then he heard a "Choppa Choppa Choppa Choppa" Sound, "Not now!", While he was running, His phone rang, "Oh crap, No wonder they found me..", He toke out his phone and checked who was the caller to be an unknown number, He threw his phone away and then he ran away, Then he found bikes for rent, He bought one of the bikes to the seller instead of renting one, He rode the bike to the train station, Attempting to escape, However, There were spikes in his way, The wheels of the bike were spiked, And the bike falled, However, He had to escape, While he was running, He was suddenly hit on his head..

**This is the end of the chapter 2, If you guys want it more longer, Keep it in the reviews.**


End file.
